The present invention generally relates to a field-sport game which is a modified version of rugby that can be played in indoor arenas.
The sport of rugby has its origins dating back to the nineteenth century. In the 1800s, formalities were introduced to football (soccer) rules in seven major public schools of England. Six of the seven schools were largely playing the same game. However, the seventh school, Rugby School, was playing a markedly different version of this game. The other schools moved ahead refining their rules and eventually their game became known as “association football” or soccer. The Rugby School's game developed differently and evolved over time into what is now known as rugby.
Although rugby is played in well over one hundred different countries, the major rugby playing countries where it is fairly popular primarily include only Great Britain, South Africa, New Zealand, Australia, and various South Pacific islands, including Western Samoa and Tonga. The rules can vary somewhat between the various countries, for example, there are certain rules and procedures, referred to as laws, recognized in Australia (Rugby League) that are somewhat different in Great Britain (Rugby Union). Rugby League is a break-away from Rugby Union, and thus it has slightly modified certain Rugby Union laws. For example, in Rugby Union there are two teams of fifteen players each, whereas in Rugby League there are two teams of thirteen players each. However, many of the laws and principles of the game are in common, and for purposes of this application the general term rugby will be used, referring to the Rugby Union laws.
Rugby is played on a field, called the pitch, with a length generally double the width. The maximum playing area is 158 yards by 77 yards on a grassy flat surface. Rugby is often played on soccer fields, which must be between 100 and 131 yards in length and 50 to 100 yards wide. The field, or pitch, includes end lines or goal lines at the leading edge of an in-goal area which may be between 10 and 20 yards in depth. Goals, “H-shape” cross bars, are located on each goal line, and are typically the same size as American football goal posts.
A typical adult-level Rugby Union match lasts for 80 minutes (two halves of 40 minutes each). An abbreviated game of rugby, called Sevens, consists of only 7 players playing on a full-sized field, with each half being only 7 minutes long. Scoring occurs with much greater regularity in Sevens, since the defenders are more spaced out than in Rugby Union.
Although rugby has a substantial following in many countries throughout the world, in the United States it is not widely followed. However, it is believed by the inventor that a modified form of rugby which can be played in indoor arenas and televised would gain a much greater following in the United States.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a modified rugby game which can be played on smaller fields and in indoor arenas, and which would appeal more broadly to the American audience. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.